putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid, or "vocalized android," living in Japan in the present day era along with her fellow Vocaloids Rin and Len. Working as a teen idol, Miku captures the hearts of many, including Len, and has a secret past in the Russian era with her previous uploader. After falling in love with and losing Ronald McDonald, her entire life is turned upside down. History In the Russia Era *Info here Part 1 *Beginning of part here Now an idol in Japan, Miku became extremely popular as her songs were uploaded onto the internet and she attracted many admirers. Under her new uploader's care, she produced multiple popular songs, such as "Melt", and began singing regularly over the radio as well. *End here Part 2 *Beginning of part here As the time neared that Ronald would disappear, Miku began to cry and wondered why he was laughing instead. She whispered to him to say that he loved her until the very end and listened as he said he liked her in an increasingly distorted voice, until finally she was just left alone with the clown's costume. Becoming morose and depressed over Ronald's disappearance, Miku bought fries and teriyaki burgers and ate them to remember her beloved, imagining hearing his voice again. Purchasing a bulk of McDonald's products and drugs, she went to a lake shoreline with her hair down and resolved to quit being an idol. She then ate all the fries, burgers, and drugs in her possession, discarding the wrappers at her side as she tried to see her loved one again. Entering a hallucination, the miserable Vocaloid dreamed that she was flying a Cessna out to wherever Ronald was and imagined he was waving at her. When the dream was over, however, Miku was left alone in her drugged stupor. Part 3 At some point after her drug hallucination, Miku quit being an idol and sang one last song on the radio; from then on, she holed herself up in her house and watched TV. That winter Miku was visited by Kagamine Len as Kagamine Rin was scheduled to sing a song on live television, and the two watched her perform together. Afterwards, Miku faced Len and called him an idiot, saying he shouldn't be here. Returning to see the TV, she mused on how Rin looked happy and free now on the screen. *The story continues Part 4 Traits Personality After becoming an idol in Japan, Miku became haughty over her many adoring fans and acted to become popular as a docile teen personality. *There's more Skills and Abilities Being an android diva, Miku was a capable singer and able to become extremely popular in Japan as an idol, as well as even being popular in Russia prior to her transfer to a new uploader. As part of this, she knew how to play the role of an idol and appeal to her fans with the right facade. *There's more Despite this, Miku was unable to excel in her studies as a result of her stardom and, due to this, had to repeat her school year twice and stay in Junior High despite her Highschool "age". *There's more Appearance Miku was a tall Vocaloid and somewhat buxom, fitting her high-school appearance and desirable nature. She had clear pale skin and teal eyes, as well as teal hair; she typically wore her hair in two long twin tails before letting it down and then, eventually, cutting it short to just past her ears. As typical for a Vocaloid, Miku had a black headset attached to her head with pale red lights, into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update her programming. During and off school hours Miku wore her school uniform of a white dress shirt, black blazer, teal tie, black stockings, black high-heeled boots, a chain loop belt, and a green plaid pleated skirt. In colder temperatures she wore a big white coat over it with a McDonald's badge on the left of the chest. At some point she also switches the plaid skirt for a plainer teal one. For her date with Ronald and for a small time afterwards, Miku wore a costume similar in style to her traditional Vocaloid design. It was a white sleeveless shirt lined in yellow with a red tie and a McDonald's "M" sewn near the top, along with a pink shirt, candy-cane striped tights, black high-heels, and bangle bracelets. Relationships Ronald McDonald Miku's beloved. Sometime after meeting Ronald, Miku became infatuated with the clown and they started officially dating. Over the course of their courtship, Miku fell deeply in love with Ronald and subsequently adopted a love for America and McDonalds. As a consequence of this love, Miku was devastated by his disappearance and fell into a serious bout of depression and self-loathing. *There's more Kagamine Rin A fellow Vocaloid of Miku's. Being far more successful and popular than the Russia-otaku, Miku was at first dismissive of Rin and often teased her in Junior High, finding it laughable that they were in the same school together. *There's more Kagamine Len A fellow Vocaloid of Miku's. Despite Len's crush on her, Miku didn't pay Len any attention romantically and thought that he was an idiot. *There's more The Uploader The Previous Uploader Trivia Notes *In January 2010, Miku won second place in a "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog. Curiosities Gallery Concept Art= Miku0Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's junior high uniform by Shiuka Miku1Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's McDonald's outfit Miku2Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's McDonald's outfit from the back Miku3Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's winter outfit |-| Part 1= Choko_Ageru_2.png|Miku as she appears in I'll Give You Chocolate! |-| Part 2= The_Magic_Heresy.jpg|Miku in Magic is Heresy All Together Part 1.png|Miku with Rin in Not Together Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in a studio from If We Meet Again☆ In_the_Unseen_Night.png|Miku's McDonald's outfit from The Night That Can't Be Seen. Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Miku with her hair down in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. |-| Part 3= Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku with Len in Assassin! NothingMiku.jpg|Miku in The One Who's Nothing. IfWeMeetAgain_2.PNG|Miku on the radio in So We Meet Again, Eh?☆ OtherSideoftheMirror_5.PNG|A shot of Miku's feet in The Other Side of the Mirror＞ Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|Miku in To You, To Me. Don%27t_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku with short hair in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ Genkaku_7.png|Miku in Illusion Catastrophe Genkaku_1.png|Miku from A Place to Chat Genkaku_2.png|A doodle of Miku |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku in The Broken Mirror. Miku boxart.jpg|A shot of Miku's box art in Goodbye to You★ Mienai_Kimi_to_1.png|Footage of Miku in With the You I Can't See. EyesPigtailed.jpg|A shot of Miku with her pigtails in In Your Eyes. Short Hair Miku.jpg|A flashback of Miku with her short hair. |-| Albums= Part 2 Miku.jpg|Miku in her studio from the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Vocaloid Era